Hanya Begini Saja
by ryeid
Summary: Raven mengenang masa lalunya dari saat dia masuk ke Elgang sampai menyelamatkan Hamel. Bahkan 21 setelah menyelamatkan Hamel. Tapi tidak selamanya bahagia kan? One-shot Rate K karena nggak ada bahasa aneh, dan temanya pun datar (gak ada yang ribet). Maaf Kalo genrenya gak nyambung, kurang nyambung sih otaknya Hehe.


Ya! kembali dengan Author kalian yang gila!  
Sekarang saya nulis cerita yang menurut saya sedih jadi ga ada humornya XD  
Elsword punya KoG, kalo punya saya pasti wedding sistem bisa sesama jenis XDD  
Enjoy the stories!

**87 tahun setelah Elgang menyelamatkan Hamel dari serangan demon  
Raven POV  
**_"Namaku Raven, dulu aku seorang prajurit Velder tetapi aku dikhianati oleh temanku, Alex. Sekarang di sedang di tahan di Velder, yah mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati. Aku digunakan King Nasod sebagai kelinci percobaan Manusia-Nasod, akupun di kendalikan oleh bangsa Nasod, untuk melukai dan membunuh orang yang tak berdosa. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa mati jauh lebih baik. Tetapi, Elsword dan kawan-kawannya datang menyadarkanku kembali. Kami pun pergi untuk mengalahkan King Nasod. Setelah King Nasod kalah Elsword menemukan anggota baru namanya Eve, dia sudah dibuat sejak beberapa ratus tahun lalu, jujur saja aku kaget. Dia itu nasod wanita, jujur saja aku lumayan membencinya dulu karena perbuatan King Nasod padaku, teteapi dia mempunyai impian untuk membangun kembali kerajaan nasod seperti dulu saat masih bisa berdampingan baik dengan manusia. Kami pun mengembalikan El stone ke Ruben, tetapi ada panggilan untuk menaklukan Glitters di Feita. Karena tidak ada tujuan aku pun mengikuti Elsword untuk mengalahkan Glitters di sana. Tetapi Rena tidak bisa pergi karena tugasnya hanya mengembalikan El stone, dia sudah memohon kepada Eldernya agar diperbolehkan tetapi dia malah disuruh berhenti berhubungan dengan manusia. Menyedihkan aku tertarik padanya, dia seperti istriku dulu. Setelah kami mengalahkan Glitters di Feita aku sudah mempunyai tujuan untuk berkeliling dunia dan memperbaiki semua kekacauan di dunia ini, tetapi ada panggilan dari Velder bahwa Velder sudah dikuasai oleh Glitters dan Dark Elves. Di Velder ini Elsword bertemu dengan kakaknya, Elesis. Elesis itu prajurit Velder sama sepertiku, tapi setidaknya dia prajurit yang bebas. Dan kami juga bertemu kembali dengan Rena, katanya dia disuruh bertugas karena ini menyangkut martabat bangsa Elves. Setelah menyelamatkan Velder, aku secara kebetulan menemui Alex, aku pun langsung lepas kendali dan menghajarnya. Akhirnya perkelahian kami dileraikan, ternyata setelah diselidiki Alex juga bekerja sama dengan dark Elves untuk menjatuhkan Velder. Alex pun dihukum dan aku terbebas dari tuntutan, kami semua harus berpisah lagi dengan Rena walaupun menyedihkan tetapi kami pasti dapat bertemu lagi. Kami semua pun berlatih di Velder untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kami, sepertinya lengan nasodku mengalami perubahaan bentuknya lebih menyerupai monster, Elsword mendalami ilmu magic yang menjadi kelemahannya, Aisha lebih mendalami sihirnya dengan elemen-elemen, sementara Eve, dia sudah mendapatkan nasod servant lainnya dengan kemampuan bertarung hampir setara denganku. Kami mendengar kabar bahwa Hamel telah diduduki oleh Demon, kami pun berpisah dengan Elesis, Elsword sepertinya terlihat paling sedih tetapi dia selalu tegar sementara aku belajar banyak dari cara bertarung Elesis. Kami sampai di Hamel, di sana kami bertemu pangeran Hamel, Chung. Jujur saja aku tertipu dengan penampilannya yang seperti perempuan dan gelarnya sebagai pangeran, ternyata dia sangat kuat, pemarah, dan suka menggerutu jika dia tidak menyukai suatu hal, tapi mungkin karena dia pangeran dia berusaha menutupinya. Ternyata Ayah Chung, Helputt yang juga raja Hamel dikendalikan oleh Demon. Kami berlatih lagi di Hamel karena ternyata Demon di Hamel benar-benar kuat, Elsword mendapat magic baru Rune dia diajari oleh Knight disana Penensio, Aisha sudah dapat menguasai elemen dengan sangat baik, Eve mendapat satu pelayan lagi yang bisa menggunakan magic, sementara aku mendapati lenganku benar-benar menjadi monster. Kami dengan Chung pun pergi menyerang para demon lebih dulu agar para prajurit bisa mengamankan daerah tersebut." _Raven mengingat-ngingat kenangan-kenangan bertualang bersama kawan-kawannya  
"Benar-Benar saat yang menyenangkan" Kata Raven  
_"Saat kami melawan Victor, Demon super kuat, seorang laki-laki dengan nasod-dynamonya datang untuk menyelamatkan kami namanya Add. Dia memang kuat, brutal, dan teknik bertarung yang seenaknya. Tapi aku merasakan niat lain selain menolong darinya. Victor pun dikalahkan berkat pemuda itu, pemuda itu berambut putih, memakai baju yang asing bagiku, nasodnya jelas lebih canggih daripada nasod milik Eve dan di bawah mata kirinya ada garis berwarna ungu yang bersinar. Dia pun memberitahu kami bahwa dia dari masa depan dan datang kemari karena tertarik dengan Eve. Akhirnya kami bertemu dalang didudukinya Hamel, Ran. Dia hanya seorang pria yang hatinya di gerogoti kegelapan, tapi dia memancarkan aura kegelapan yang sungguh hitam dan kebencian yang tak terukur, aku tak tahu apa dia dendam atau apa tetapi auranya lebih gelap daripada demon-demon yang kutemi selama ini. Walaupun terlihat biasa saja ternyata, dia sangat kuat, tebasannya dapat membuatku terpental ditambah lagi kekuatannya mengendalikan bayangan dan menyelimuti pedangnya dengan api. Akhirnya kami mengalahkan Ran. Jika kami tidak dilindungi oleh Chung aku yakin kami semua sudah tamat, walaupun serangannya dapat membuatku terpental, tetapi tidak berefek terhadap Chung, karena hati Chung benar-benar hati yang murni yang ingin melindungi apa yang dia ingin lindungi, sementara aku selalu ragu dan pun bertemu dengan seorang Water priestess yang ditahan oleh Ran, Sasha. Dia menyembuhkan semua luka kami dengan magicnya, kami pun melanjutkan penyerangan, kami akan menyadarkan ayahnya Chung. Sang water priestess Sasha ikut dengan kami untuk membantu kami, tentu saja itu bantuan yang sangat berguna bagi kami. Kami bertemu dengan ayahnya Chung, Helputt. Benar kata mereka, dia sangat berwibawa gerakanku pun sampai terhenti melihatnya, semua orang lainnya pun terhenti melihatnya, apalagi sekarang dia juga memancarkan aura yang jahat. Dengan armornya yang hitam dia berdiri seolah aku melihat lubang gelap yang tak berdasar, dengan senjata yang lebih besar dari Chung dia mengayunkannya dengan ringan, walaupun begitu aku tahu bahwa serangannya berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari Ran. Kami melawannya dengan susah payah dia bertanrung nyaris tanpa celah, walaupun serangan masuk tetap tak bisa menembus armornya yang tebal. Akhirnya kami menyadarkannya dengan bantuan Helputt yagn melawan kehendaknya yang dikendalikan oleh demon. Akhirnya kami membebaskan Hamel. Setelah itu kami bertemu seorang wanita yang mencari Ran, dia berkata Ran adalah kakakknya dan dia ingin menyadarkannya kembali nama wanita tersebut Ara.  
21 Tahun kemudian, Elsword sudah menikahi Aisha dengan bahagia dan tinggal di Ruben. Elesis, keluar dari Velder knight dan menikahi orang yang dicintainya. Rena, dia menjadi anggota kehormatan di tempatnya dan sering mengunjingi kami, dia hanya terlihat sedikit menua. Eve, membangun kerajaan nasod sesuai impiannya, yang hidup bersama manusia dengan damai. Add,pergi bertualang bersamaku untuk mencari pengetahuan baru setelah membantu Eve membangun kerajaan nasodnya. Chung, Meneruskan ayahnya menjadi pemimpin Hamel, ayahnya maish hidup hanya saja sudah tak kuat memimpin lagi. Ara, dia berhasil menyadarkan dan menghentikan ambisi kakakknya tetapi kakaknya sudah tak memiliki perjuangan untuk hidup lagi. Sementara aku, aku bertualang bersama Add dan menolong banyak orang.  
__**Tapi kebahagiaan tak berlanjut selamanya, **__87 Tahun setelah Elgang menyelamatkan Hamel. Elsword, mati dibunuh oleh seorang perampok karena sudah tua dia tak bisa melawan. Aisha, mati karena stress memikirkan Elsword. Rena, dihukum mati karena sudah berkeluarga dengan manusia. Elesis, mati karena bencana alam bersama dengan keluarganya. Add, mati karena menyelamatkanku yang terkena jebakan. Ara, setelah membawa Ran ke kampung halamannya kampung halamannya diserang. Chung, Dia dikhianati oleh orang kepercayaannya dan sekarang sudah dihukum mati. Eve, dihancurkan karena manusia sudah muak dengan nasod dan menghabiskan semua yang berhubungan dengan nasod. Sementara aku, sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gua, sudah hampir seluruh badanku digantikan oleh nasod agar aku bisa hidup, dan hanya menunggu tangan monsterku melahap jiwaku." _pikir Raven_  
'Deg' _detak jantung Raven serasa menggema di seluruh gua  
_"Setidaknya aku dapat... berkumpul dengan... sahabatku..." _Pikir Raven  
_'Deg... deg... deg...' _detak jantung Raven melambat  
_"Walaupun... dilahirkan kembali... aku... ingin... ber... sama... dengan... me... re... ka... l.. a... gi..." _Raven menghembuskan nafas terkhirnya

Ok! akhirnya seperi ini jadi bagaimana? rame? sedih? nyebelin? gak masuk akal?  
pokoknya review aja,apapun kata-kata anda saya jadikan saran  
Saya udah minta Zephyre (OC saya) baca dan kasih kritik, tapi karena dia buta ya jadi gak bisa XDD  
Baiklah, semuanya saya undur diri dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Selamat Tinggal.


End file.
